Oil
"Can I help you with that?" Ting Wu stood by the bench beside Verdie who was covered from head to shoes in oil and hunched over some greasy part, wrench and screwdriver in hand. "I do actually know a few things about machines. Boredom and spare parts you managed to scrounge up can do that to a person. " Verdie started guiltily, and the large gear she had been removing rust from fell from her hands into the tub of oil. Oil spattered up, some large drops landing on Ting's clothes. "Uh. Sorry Miss. Can I get that off for you?" She offered a rag, realized it too was coated in oil and hastily withdrew it. Ting Wu paid it no mind, she had come prepared, dressed in her mannish garb. Instead she sat down on the bench next to Verdie, reached in with her bare hand and retrieved the gear. "When I was little, I didn't have much time to my self." her gaze was fixed on the large bit of metal. She picked up the scouring tool and began brushing it roughly, flecks of rusty oil dripping onto the thick scarred wood in front of her. "But I did manage to find bits of wire and gears from the Mechanical Nightingale that only sang the same silly song over and over again. It wasn't the best repair, but it did teach me a lot. And it did bring me comfort." She dipped the tool in the oil and continued scrubbing. "But I'm just a novice compared to you. Someone must have taught you." the last bit of rust fell away. Smiling at her work, she handed the shiny gear to Verdie. "Somebody made you what you are. Tell me about them?" Verdie hunched over her tools for a moment, unprepared for the wash of memories. "My papa is a great inventor," she replied softly. "Was. I mean, was." She pulled a rust-flecked bolt from the tub where it has been soaking and scoured it with unnecessary vigor. "Do you still have the nightingale? I've heard they are wondrous contraptions." "Alas it stayed back in China," She smiled wistfully. "But your father sounded like a VERY interesting person. I'm sorry for your loss." Ting Wu reached in the the next piece, and began scrubbing all over again. "What did he invent? Your father." "He worked on an most impressive set of inventions." Ignoring the oil on her fingers, Verdie eagerly reached into her satchel and pulled out a curious contraption, a small box on four wheels. "See, it's supposed to follow a person around if you lead it, like a dog on a leash." She set it down cautiously, touched a control and the little machine whizzed away like an arrow from a bow. She leaped to her feet and gave chase; after a harrowing few minutes, she managed to corner it and turn it off again. Imagining skepticism in Ting's face, she blurted, "it should work. My papa was a genius, a true hero of science! He could not get the funding to develop it, due to ah... an unfortunate incident with a financier. Truly, the gentleman was mostly at fault, and his bones eventually healed." "Confucius says 'A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'. I'm sure you'll get it working. Just takes time and consideration." She indicated the gizmo with her oily hand. " You'll get it working and honor your fathers memory." She scrubbed in silence a few moments. " Why did you come with us? Again, I know Colonel Gentleman can be persuasive, but you did not have to come. What are you looking for?" "Looking for?" Verdie bent over the oil-filled tub and selected a small wheel. She twisted it between her fingers, glancing at Ting and away several times. Seeming to come to a decision, she softly said, "Do you think a woman engineer is an impossible thing to be? Some of the..." She seemed to stop herself with an effort, and, coughing artificially, continued, "Excuse me. I have heard it said that women do not have the minds for real science, that we must always long for small, domestic scenes, never for grand thoughts or ideas. But I wanted, always, those unreachable things that so many call unwomanly. Surely in your many travels you have seen others like me?" Ting Wu sat back abruptly and threw her head back in a great roar of laughter, which seemed to emanate all the way down from her toes. “I'm soo sorry!!” she gasped out between chuckles, trying to stop. The look on Verdies face slowly sobered her giggles. “Oh Verdie, the whispers of undeserving men are just that, whispers. Don't let them sour your heart.” She put her arm around Verdie's shoulder. “You are a brilliant engineer. YOU made an explosive device out of practically nothing! You are going to be great someday.” Ting Wu stopped to ponder. “You know, we are seeking Alexander the Greats library, perhaps you'll find some lost machine in its papyrus depths. Verdie's round face turned pink and she ducked her head at Ting's praise. "Is that what you four are seeking? I thought that you were merely pleasure seekers, exploring the world, not on a quest for Knowledge." The reverence with which she spoke the last word made the capitalization clear. "But how did you get on the trail of such a thing?" “It was purely by accident. We all were at a museum exhibition when it all began. Some maniac took it over and would nearly killed Cecily Masterson the younger sister of Count Ruprecht Masterson. We managed to save the girl and once it was all over, we were summoned to count Masterson's home who sent us on this crazy mission. He is our employer as much as yours.” Verdie thought this over, her hands automatically scrubbing the small gear. "Who is Count Masterson? Is he a very wealthy man?" "I only met him the one time." she paused in consideration. "As for wealthy, yes, I would say he was that." Verdie brightened. "What did you think of him? Would he...uh. I have an idea for modifying the airship but it might cost quite a bit. For parts, I mean. I think I can do the work myself." "You know, I'm not certain. Perhaps if we sent him a telegraph when we land? Maybe you'll get your answer." Ting Wu smiled encouragement. Verdie looked confused. "But why, if you do not know him well, do you do this work for him?" "Well, to be frank, I was bored. Sitting in my home, day in and day out." she reached in and pulled out the last piece and mutters under her breath, "waiting for a slow death." Verdie narrowed her eyes, took a quick glance at Ting and hesitantly said, "You mean the slow death of not being able to do what you enjoy most?" "Of course!" Ting Wu said with perhaps too much enthusiasm. "What else could I have meant?" she hastily scrubbed the last piece to a dull shine and placed it on the growing pile. "Oh look at the time, I believe I have lessons with the Colonel. I know he's being polite, but to be honest, I'm dangerous to EVERYBODY friend and foe with a Pistol. At least I think that's what he called it." Ting Wu got up and wiped her hands on the oily rag. "If you need anything, Please ask."